Snake Bite (Swiss)
Snake Bite (also spelled as Snake Byte) was a Swiss robot that competed in two international championships on Robot Wars. The robot was aesthetically reminiscent of Razer, but much larger and without the self-righting wings on the crushing weapon. The robot was much slower and less maneuverable than Razer, which made it very difficult to get into a position to crush its opponents, which it could do at 5 tonnes of pressure. It also had aluminium and steel armour, could reach 13mph and had good pushing power. Snake Bite represented Switzerland in the European Championship, losing in the first round, and The Third World Championship, winning its qualifying battle, but losing in the heats. Robot History Extreme Series 2 Snake Bite fought in the European Championship representing Switzerland, and faced the British Tornado. Snake Bite was in with a chance, as Tornado didn't use its anti-crusher frame, but was instantly pursued by its quicker opponent. Tornado pushed it into a vacant CPZ, but Snake Bite was quick to escape. However Tornado pushed it back in, as Dead Metal thumped it with one of his claws. Dead Metal gripped Snake Bite, and then sliced into the crusher. He let Snake Bite free, but again it was pushed back into the same CPZ by Tornado. Dead Metal cut into it again, then Tornado hammered it into the side wall. Tornado pushed it into Mr. Psycho's CPZ, but Snake Bite narrowly avoided the hammer. Snake Bite appeared to stop over a CO2 jet, then was shoved back into Mr. Psycho's CPZ. He brought the hammer down onto Snake Bite, as Tornado rammed it again, then Mr. Psycho pushed against an angle grinder. Dead Metal sliced into the back armour of Snake Bite, then Mr. Psycho repeatedly trampled its front wedge. Immobilized, Refbot counted it out, then Tornado pushed it into the pit. Series 7 Snake Bite was offered a chance to represent Switzerland in the Third World Championship at the end of the series, but first it had to fight in a qualifier match against the Canadian Terror Turtle. Snake Bite pursued Terror Turtle at the start, but the latter managed to outmanoeuvre it. The two turned tentatively away from each other, then Terror Turtle was almost hit by Shunt's axe, as it veered into his CPZ. Snake Bite seemed to have problems catching the turtle, as Terror Turtle bumped over Snake Bite's front wedge. Snake Bite took a blow from Terror Turtle's front disc, but then the latter drove onto the front wedge of Snake Bite, therefore allowing Snake Bite to crush into it. Snake Bite's crusher repeatedly pierced the Canadian machine, crumpling it as if it was tin foil. Snake Bite crunched into Terror Turtle's shell again, then battered it into the pit release button. Snake Bite hesitated at first, but then dumped the turtle into the pit, putting it through to the Third World Championship. Snake Bite was drawn against the Dutch champion PulverizeR and the South African Crushtacean in the first round. Right from the start, Snake Bite appeared to be leaking hydraulic fluid and soaking its tyres - it was spinning its wheels but could not move. Unfortunately this meant that it was immobile, and it was counted out by Refbot. The house robots attempted to put it on the floor flipper, but at this point the tyres had dried off sufficiently to provide traction, so Snake Bite drove away and rejoined the fight. It couldn't seem to get a hold on its opponents though, and was being hunted down by Sgt Bash. Snake Bite grappled Crushtacean, but was then dragged away by Dead Metal. In the last ten seconds, Dead Metal sliced into Snake Bite. Because it had been deemed immobile during the fight, Snake Bite was ineligible to win the resultant judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots that only competed in International events Category:Swiss Robots